


The Studio

by VampireVengence



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Drunk Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Recording, Soul Punk, brentrick, studio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon drops in on Patrick whilst he's in the studio recording for his solo project Soul Punk. A few drinks are involved and things turn interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Studio

I sat at the mixing desk running over the latest vocal takes for the tracks, playing them against one another and trying to decide which bits needed changing and what could be added etc. I’d been at it for about an hour when out of nowhere I felt a pair of hands jolt my shoulders. I jumped about a mile in the air and squealed in shock. I had NOT expected that.

I took off the studio headphones and was met by the sound of laughter and turned around ready to kill whoever it was who had decided to nearly give me a heart attack but was met with a familiar face that I hadn’t expected. Brendon Urie. I broke out in a grin instantly; I hadn’t seen the guy since before the FOB hiatus. “Brendon!” he pulled me up into a giant hug, lifting me off of my feet due to his ridiculously tall frame. “Trick!” he cried before putting me down on my feet. “Damn, you slimmed down!” I shrugged “had to be done.” He turned his head to the side like an inquisitive child “I dunno, you were cute chubby.” I folded my arms across my chest “you saying I’m not cute?” I pouted making him giggle and flick my bottom lips as it poked out “you’re always cute.”  I felt a blush creep onto my face and the familiar butterflies I always seems to get around Brendon returned.

He sat down in the spare studio chair and crossed his legs beneath him “so how you been man?” I dropped back down in my seat “I’ve been good yeah, keeping busy.” I shrugged he nodded and grinned “what about you?” he nodded “yeah me and Spence are just doing our thang ya know?” I chuckled “so what’s all this then?” he asked grabbing some headphones and pushing a few buttons “unfinished stuff.”

He grinned at me as he listened and it continued to grow the more he heard. “This is really good Trick!” he said as he hung the headphones around his neck, I smiled in appreciation as my stomach growled. I checked my watch and realised it was 8:30 “you want pizza?” I asked as I grabbed my phone and he nodded and jumped up “sure thing! I’ll go get a few beers from the shop down the street.” And he disappeared. I ordered the pizza and was told it would be there within an hour. I grabbed the remote and flicked on the TV that sat in the corner of the room and flicked through looking for something to watch. I settled for a few re-runs of South Park whilst I waited for either the pizza or Brendon whichever came first. Turns out it was Brendon.

He arrived with a twenty four pack of beer. I couldn’t help but laugh “when you said you were getting beer I wasn’t expecting that much.” He rolled his eyes “it’s not THAT much.” We crashed on the sofa and cracked open a beer each and relaxing with our feet up on the table. Brendon was literally laughing his ass off when the anal probe episode came on.  **  
**

The pizza finally arrived and we tucked in. I was starving! I downed my second beer and my head started to feel a little fuzzy _seriously?! What the hell?!_ I looked at the back of the empty bottle in my hand and discovered the source of my sudden leightweightness “dude!” I exclaimed around a mouthful of Hawaiian “are you trying to get me completely wasted?!” he furrowed his eyebrows “huh?” he clearly wasn’t feeling the effects yet. I thrust the bottle under his nose “twelve percent.” I said and his eyes bulged slightly before he smirked. “Well, looks like we’re gonna have some fun.”

We finished the pizza and had a few more beers whilst watching the rest of the south parks. They finished showing them and Brendon put on Kerrang! which were showing some top twenty emo anthems. We danced around having a laugh before he got bored and switched it off altogether. He wandered over to the mixing desk again and pressed a few buttons, his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth as he concentrated on what he was doing. I had a sudden urge to lick it, just to see what it tasted like. Before I had a chance to do anything though he finished pressing buttons and my voice started coming out of the various different speakers dotted around the room, it was one of my unfinished tracks; Run Dry (X Hearts X Fingers) I giggled at how ironic it was that he was now dancing around completely wasted to a song about drinking too much.

He grabbed my hands and I started to dance again singing as well this time.  _One more shot then I'm quitting forever cross my heart, cross my fingers, cross my heart, cross my fingers. Woke up this morning, the room was spinning and I don't remember what I did last night. Beg the ceiling for forgiveness cause I don't want to remember what I did last night. When I was drunk I might have said some things I didn't mean. There's nothing wrong with you, it's something wrong with me._  He grinned at me, pulling me closer and grinding up against me. It didn’t really fit with the song but he didn’t seem to care and I wasn’t complaining.

He let go of my hands and started waving them around his head as he span on the spot. I laughed and continued to sing along.  _I'm running dry from now on, How come no one believes me? Believe me Step one: drink Step two: make mistakes Step three: pretend you don't remember Step four: drink a little more Step five: I need to run dry I need to run dry._  I collapsed back on to the coach giggling as Brendon groaned audibly. He lent towards me and had a hand either side of my head on the back of the couch “you sound so sexy Patrick!” He moaned and I rolled my eyes “yeah right, good one Bren.” He grabbed my wrists and pulled me up against him so that I could feel his growing erection pressing up against me. I felt my eyes grow wide as he smirked “believe me now?” he asked as I gulped and nodded, we were so close and I could feel his breathe against my cheek. It was difficult to concentrate.

He licked his lips as I stared into his face, slightly unsure of what to do. Nothing was said or anything but we both just kinda lent in at the same time and our lips met. His arms snaked around my waist and mine around his neck as we stood there, lips sloppily and hurriedly crushing up against each other. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip causing me to gasp which he quickly took advantage of by slipping his tongue into my mouth. I started to suck on it as he moved us back towards the couch which caused him to moan loudly into my mouth. I couldn’t help but smirk a little, proud that I could make someone do that let alone make Brendon do that!

He pushed me down on the couch and removed his lips from mine only to attach them to my neck. He kissed and nipped his way up and down it until he found my soft spot causing me to moan out his name loudly. I could feel his smile against my neck as I did. I could feel myself hardening the longer we made out, I could also feel his very prominent boner pressing though his jeans and into my inner thigh. I gasped and brought his mouth back up to my own to kiss him hard. He broke it off again to rip my polo shirt over my head before swirling his tongue around my nipple. I groaned and bucked my hips up against him causing our erections to rub against each other and us both to moan each other’s names.

I pulled at the hem of his t-shirt and he quickly helped me to get it off before pushing me down further into the couch. I felt something dig into my back and soon found out it was the TV remote as it came on with a start and an Asking Alexandria cover of Right Now (Na Na Na) by Akon started blaring from the speakers. I arched my back slightly and Brendon reached beneath me throwing the remote across the room without bothering to turn it off. Not that either of us were too bothered.

I started unbuttoning his jeans and pulled them down as far as his knees. He wasn’t wearing any underwear so I just started to trace the line of his pubic hair with my tongue. He groaned and thrust up so that his dick was in my mouth. I sucked once and hard before letting him go with a loud pop. He gasped before kissing me fiercely and undoing my jeans he pulled them all the way down along with my boxers. He paused a moment before saying “I’m gonna have to bareback it, you don’t mind do you?” I shook my head vigorously, my back arching off the sofa once more, desperate for some kind of friction. “Just fuck me!” I whined only making him smirk. He pressed a light kiss to my stomach, just below my navel “wait.” I said having a sudden thought “you’re clean right?” he rolled his eyes “I wouldn’t be suggesting this if I wasn’t.” I just nodded again and lent up again so our lips met once more. All I could really taste was beer but I was happy to take that if it meant could kiss Brendon more.

He ran a hand over the tip of his member and quickly slicked the precum along his shaft before pressing up against my entrance. “relax.” He warned before pushing in, I gasped loudly as I adjust to the feeling of him filling me. Then he started pushing in further and I groaned as it stretched again “fuck…” I gasped “how much further?” I asked “about half way.” He informed me “Jeez what are you doing, shoving a meter rule up there?” He smirked a little. He finally pushed in the whole way and I moaned because damn he was big. I nodded to let him know to continue and he started moving in and out, slow at first but he quickly picked up speed. I gasped and writhed under him and he had to steady my hips with his hand “steady Trick.” I grunted in response.

He continued to pound me, entering at a different angle each time until he found my prostate and damn was that good. I moaned loudly “oh god, there!” I gripped hard at his back, my nails digging in as he continued to hit that spot. I was so close. He grabbed at my twitching member and started pumping in time with his thrusts which were starting to speed up showing he was close too. We released at the same time so that our moans mixed together as we rode out the high of our orgasms.

He pulled out and sat up leaning against the back of the couch panting and sweaty. He grabbed a beer as I lent up on my elbows my earlier lyrics suddenly sounding in my head.  _Step one: drink Step two: make mistakes Step three: pretend you don't remember._ A wave of nausea suddenly came over me  _oh god what have we done._  “So what happens now?” I asked not really wanting to hear the answer “that depends.” He said taking another swig of beer. “On?” I asked “you.” I furrowed my eyebrows confused “I don’t understand.” I said as I sat up properly. He smiled sadly “I’ll go with whatever you want to do Trick.” He said and I bit my lip “I’m not sure that’s such a good idea…” I mumbled and he sighed “it’s okay Patrick, don’t feel like you have to do anything. If a one-time things all you're looking for then it’s okay, I’ll just make do with whatever I can get at least then I can pretend we had something for a while even if the feelings are all one-sided...” I felt my eyes widen as the meaning of his words sunk in. He pulled on his boxers and stood up “just think and let me know.” I stood up too and grabbed a hold of his face so that he had to look at me. “I don’t need to think.” I whispered “I know what I want.” I lent up on my tiptoes and pressed my lips against his again, he sighed adorably at the back of his throat and pulled away smiling. “Oh and what might that be?” I grinned too “you.”


End file.
